


The Case of the Deadly Celebrant

by 221b_hound



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Irish wedding referendum, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’d better not have proposed to me and brought me to Ireland to get us married by a serial killer for a case and not because you actually want to marry me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Deadly Celebrant

**Author's Note:**

> [221beemine](http://221beemine.tumblr.com/post/119797734513/ireland) posted this onTumblr: 
> 
> ["So has anyone celebrated Ireland passing their equal marriage legislation by writing a fic where Sherlock and John have to get married for a case–in Ireland? If not, get on it, people!" ](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/119830775540/ireland)
> 
> It came across my dash, so I wrote this 221b ficlet in about fifteen minutes.

“You think the wedding celebrant is the killer?”

“Of course not.”

“Good. Because…”

“It’s the venue manager in cahoots with the celebrant.”

“I don’t want to hear that, Sherlock.”

“Because a sweet, lovely marriage celebrant couldn’t _possibly_ be organising to murder her clients in order to live under their victims’ names in their newly appointed homes – full of wedding gifts and expensive rings – until the money runs out?” Sherlock’s lip curled.

“No, you bastard. Because you’d better not have proposed to me and brought me to Ireland to get us married by a serial killer for a _case_ and not because you actually want to _marry_ me.”

John bristled. Sherlock considered the last two days’ conversations. He lost his sneer.

“Of course not, John. We’re getting married this afternoon by a perfectly law-abiding celebrant. Because I love you and I want to marry you.”

The tension bled out of John’s shoulders and he nodded. “Good.”

“And then we’ll go to the serial killing celebrant and venue manager and pretend to get married so we can gather evidence and finish the case.”

John grinned. “Well, that’s all right then.” He brought Sherlock down for an emphatic kiss, which was emphatically returned. When the kissing stopped, the grinning continued, as did the hand-holding. What more could they want? Crime solving _and_ wedded bliss!


End file.
